Escamas Rojas
by 2nalu1234
Summary: Siglo 21, El nacimiento del primer ser mitad Dragón y mitad humano, Natsu. Los Dragones vivieron hace años y ahora quedan muy pocos . Un grupo de científicos malvados son los únicos que conocen su existencia y van tras el. Natsu se enamora de una joven llamada Lucy, tanto su lado humano como Dragón, que sucederá cuando llegue la época de apareamiento para Natsu? Resumen interior.
1. Prologo

_Aviso que este fic lo voy a hacer mas parecido a un libro que a un fanfic, es a decir que las descripciones y los actos serán mas realistas y no tan de anime entendéis? Es mas los personajes me los imagino como a los del cosplay de ANIME REAL que hicieron y que aparecieron el la revista que se hace cada mes en japón. / si no sabeis de que hablo os dejare de imagen del fanfic el cosplay hecho de Natsu y Lucy por ANIME REAL y aprobado por Mashima sensei._

_La historia se centra en la epoca actual y sera muy realista pero con detalles fantásticos y sobrenaturales ( Dragones) y la historia gira entorno en Natsu, un niño cuyo padre es el rey Dragon de Fuego Igneel y su madre una hermosa mjer Humana y su historia de como crece y se enamora de cierta chica humana. Aunque hay que tener en cuenta de un grupo científico que sabe que Natsu es el primer hibrido de Dragon y humano de la historia y además que los Dragones en el tema del amor no son muy parecidos a los humanos... _

* * *

><p><strong>ESCAMAS ROJAS<strong>

PROLOGO

El sonido del un bebe llorando era el único que se oía a través de la ciudad, eran las cuatro de la noche y las calles estaban desiertas. Una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra corría mientras lloraba en silencio y agarraba con fuerza el bebe que llevaba en sus brazos. Unos metros detrás de ella un grupo de hombres la perseguía y la disparaban pero cada vez que alguna de estas balas la tocaban estas se derretían hasta convertirse en polvo.

_- Danos al crío ahora mismo! Este niño es demasiado importante perra!_ Gritaba el líder del grupo que no paraba de dispararla miserablemente ya que las balas de fuego a ella no le hacían nada.

La mujer siguió corriendo desesperada ignorando a aquellos hombres mientras salia de la ciudad para adentrarse en el oscuro bosque .

_- Joder! Allí no podemos entrar! El nos matará!_ Gritó el jefe del grupo deteniéndose a adentrarse en el bosque.

La mujer sonrió y se giró sin dejar de correr para enseñarles el dedo medio con una sonrisa burlona haciendo maldecir a los demás hombres quienes aun no se detenían en dispararla.

La mujer siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la mitad del bosque para poder coger aire y calmar al bebe quien seguía llorando en sus brazos.

_- Ya ha pasado todo mi vida, ya ya_. Dijo abrazándolo y acariciándole la cabellera rosada con amor.

_- Venga deja ya de llorar, tienes que ser un niño fuerte y valiente como papa._ Dijo logrando finalmente que dejara de llorar.

_- Tienes un color de cabello precioso hijo._ Dijo acariciándole la mata de cabello color rosado, no rubio, rosado.

El pequeño niño abrió sus diminutos ojos color jade para poder mirar a su madre mientras este de repente esbozaba una sonrisa y empezaba a reír.

_- Que te hace a ti tanta gracia renacuajo?_ Dijo riendo esta también para después mecerlo entre sus brazos queriendo dormir lo.

_- Eres muy importante hijo, mucha gente malvada querrá hacerse contigo para saber que cosas_. Dijo mirándole mientras este empezaba a chuparte el dedo como si fuera un chupete.

_- Quiero que seas feliz y que tengas una vida tranquila y yo y tu padre no te la podremos dar._ Dijo para después empezar a llorar mientras seguía sonriendo. _- Por eso te tengo que dejar en un orfanato , allí es el único lugar donde estarás a salvo y pasaras desapercibido._

-_ Mi amigo lo cuidará Nora, el dirige ese orfanato y sabrá educarlo correctamente._ Dijo una voz madura apareciendo detrás de la mujer.

Nora sonrió y se giró dándole una triste sonrisa al enorme Dragón que aparecía detrás de ella.

_- Lo se, solo me preocupa que haya salido a ti querido._ Dijo soltando una risita cuando este soltó un pequeño gruñido. _- No te lo tomes a mal, me refiero a que es mitad Dragón y mitad humano y tengo miedo de que sea diferente, ya me entiendes._

_- Te entiendo, pero mi amigo conoce la situación y sabe bien como esconderlo del mundo._ Dijo mientras colocaba cu hocico en el cuello de su mujer soltando una risita de esta.

_- Crees que lo volveremos a ver?_ Pregunto acariciando el cabello de su bebe.

_- Sin duda, y cuando lo volvamos a ver será ya un gran chico._ Dijo el Dragón sonriendo le a su hijo recién nacido.

Estuvieron en un silencio cómodo y tranquilo durante unos minutos hasta que Nora suspiró con una sonrisa.

_- Igneel._

_- Dime cielo._

_- Natsu se ha hecho caca._ Dijo para después reír junto al bebe cuando el Dragón se estremeció de asco y se apartó.

Nora miró con amor como su pequeño bebe seguía riendo sin parar.

_- Crece fuerte y valiente Natsu, mama y papa te quieren mucho._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuanto mas reviews mas rápido actualizo :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 1

**ESCAMAS ROJAS**

Capitulo 1 : Niño Travieso

_- Natsu! Baja de allí inmediatamente!_ Gritó un anciano bajito y con pintas de no estar muy contento.

Un pequeño niño de no mas de seis años y con cabellera rosada sonrió divertido al ver todo el caos que estaba provocando.

_- No quiero viejo!_ Gritó enseñándole la lengua provocando mas al anciano quien ahora tenía la cara roja de la ira.

_- Maldito mocoso! Cuando te coja te vas a enterar._ Gritó provocando aun mas risa en el pequeño niño.

Natsu siguió subiendo el árbol sin importarle cuan alto subía y cuan dolorosa seria la caída en caso de que cogiera mal alguna rama hasta que finalmente llegó a la cima.

_- Oooooooaaaaaauuuuuuu desde aquí se puede ver todo el bosque._ Dijo con mucha alegría mirando fijamente todo el horizonte que sus ojos podían coger.

_- Bua apenas puedo ver la ciudad._ Dijo con molestia sentándose en la branca mientras sacaba una piruleta de su bolsillo y se la metía en la boca. -_ Probaré de hacerlo con los ojos rojos._ Dijo para después cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse.

Al volver a abrir los ojos su colo verde jade cambió a un colo rojo sangre y sus pupilas se volvieron de una forma parecida a un rombo muy delgado ( buscar el en google imágenes ojos de Dragón y os haréis una idea)

_- Genial! Asi pudo mirar mucho mas lejos!_ Dijo amocionado amplificando su visión para poder mirar la ciudad.

Estuvo mirando cada rincón de la ciudad observando cada una de las costumbres, los bebes en carritos , los niños jugando, los adolescentes hablando y teniendo citas, los adultos con sus hijos cogidos de la mano y los ancianos dándoles de comer a las palomas, el típico ciclo de vida.

-_ Natsuuu!_ El gritó hizo que Natsu pegara un salto volviendo sus ojos a su natural color jade mientras agitaba sus cortos brazos intentando miserablemente mantener el equilibrio.

_- Maldito Viejo!_ Gritó Natsu mientras caía del arbol. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir utilizando los ojos rojos para poder moverse mejor.

Su vista era mas rápida y calculadora y gracias a ello su agilidad aumentó pudiendo así saltar sobre una rama y así de una rama a otra saltando y bajando a gran velocidad con sus calculadores ojos que todo lo ven descendiendo como si de un ninja se tratase. Podía ver cada minúsculo insecto, cada gota de humedad que habia en los troncos de la noche de lluvia que huvo el dia anterior, cada mota de polvo que el aire llevaba, lo veía todo.

Natsu volvió a cerrar los ojos al caer elegantemente al suelo dando una vuelta en el aire y los volvió a abrir con su mirada humana de color jade con una sonrisa.

_- Eso me a asustado por un segundo._

* * *

><p><em>- Natsu, cuantas veces te tengo dicho que no utilizes tus habilidades no humanas.<em> Dijo el anciano poniendo una tira sanitaria en la mejilla del niño. _- Parece ser que tu vision no es perfecta, mira que arañazo te has metido._ Dijo apretandole el moflete un poco fuerte.

_- Mi visión de Dragón es perfecta viejo!_ Dijo, mas bien gritó demasiado alto.

_- Mocoso!_ Gritó el anciano tapándole la boca y dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. _- Cuantas veces te tengo dicho que no digas eso en alto._

_- Prdun._ Dijo sin poder hablar correctamente al tener la mano del anciano en los morros.

_- Bueno, en cualquier caso es todo culpa tuya, si no te hubieras escapado de clases y no te hubieras puesto a hacer el mono subiéndote en los arboles y ignorándome no te hubiera pasado esto._ Dijo el anciano cruzándose de brazos con expresión seria.

_- Pero es que a mi no me gusta el colegio, es muy aburrido._ Dijo Natsu inflando los mofletes con molestia.

_- A ningún niño le gusta el colegio Natsu pero si quieres tener un futuro tienes que ir. _Dijo el anciano levantandose para volver al trabajo dejando al niño sentado en la cama. Se encontraban en la habitación de Natsu y no era difícil reconocerla ya que estaba llena de posters de Dragones, con la cama desordenada, con toda la ropa tirada por el suelo y con algunos balones alrededor del dormitorio.

_- Y recoge mas esto que en vez de un dormitorio parece un vertedero!_ Gritó para luego cerrar la puerta de un porrazo.

El pequeño Natsu suspiró y se tumbó en la cama mirando fijamente el techo.

_- Ir a la escuela para tener un futuro? Todos los adultos que conozco han ido a la escuela y todos terminan siendo unos aburridos con un trabajo aburrido yo quiero llegar a ser alguien importante._ Dijo mirando la foto de un gran dragon rojo que tenía pegada en el techo.

_- Quiero llegar a ser un Dragón tan fuerte y valiente como papa y así de mayor poder llegar a encontrarlo a el y a mi mama y poder volar los tres juntos por los cielos._ Dijo sonriendo sentándose decidido.

- Pero primero tendre que conseguir unas alas tan chulas como las de papa, me preguto si me saldrán unas en cuanto crezca. Dijo tacandose la espalda.

* * *

><p><em>Al dia siguiente...<em>

_- Natsu es verdad que has llegado a subirte a lo mas alto del arbol?_ Dijo Gray su mejor amigo-rival quien estaba ahora mismo sin camiseta y con tan solo unos pantalones mientras bebia un zumo.

_- Si, pero no te contare como lo he hecho hasta que te vistas pervertido._ Dijo Natsu queriendo provocarlo a propósito.

_- Me acabas de llamar pervertido niñito afeminado?!_ Dijo este tirando el zumo al suelo y agarrándolo del cuello.

_- Que tenga el cabello rossado no significa que sea un afeminado como tu Streeper._ Dijo empujándolo para quitárselo de en medio.

Gray iba a replicar pero de repente un balón salió disparado golpeandolo en la cabeza y tirandolo al suelo.

_- Gray a que sabe la tierra?_ Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa ayudándolo a levantarse.

_- Callate, quien a tirado ese balón!_ Dijo enojado.

_- He sido yo enano que pasa?_ Dijo una voz odiosa.

Natsu fulminó con la mirada a Shino y su pandilla de chicos de sexto curso, ellos siempre estaban molestándolo a el y a Gray porque eran los mas pequeños.

_- Shino cabronazo!_ Gritó Gray quitándose la arena de los labios mientras Shino y su pandilla lo único que hacían era reír.

_- Que pasa enano tienes algo que decirme?_ Dijo lanzandole una mirada letal a Grey quien se encogió de miedo.

Natsu recordó todas las veces que Grey le ha plantado cara y siempre ha terminado llorando avergonzado, el viejo no le permitia meterse en peleas ya que el siempre dice que no debe meterse con los mas debiles.

Pero acaso no es lo que ellos estan haciendo? Gray no es débil, para nada, es muy fuerte para tener solo seis años pero contra cuatro chicos de doce años no tiene nada que hacer y aun mas si Natsu no puede pelear en serio contra ellos.

Shino soltó una risita y se dio la vuelta para volver a la pista de juego mientras Natsu y Gray apretaban con fuerza los puños.

_" Los fuertes nunca deben meterse con los debiles, eso es solo de cobardes"_ Recordó las palabras del viejo y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios

_- Lo se viejo, pero los valientes siempre deben proteger a sus amigos._ Dijo apenas en un susurro para luego levantar la mirada decidido.

_- Yo si tengo algo que decirte gorila!_ Dijo decidido dejando sorprendidos a todos._ - Solo los cobardes buscan pelea contra los que saben que son mas débiles que ellos, pelea contra alguien de tu mismo tamaño tío feo!_ Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa decidida.

- _Como me has llamado niño de parvulitos!?_ Dijo shino crujiendo sus puños junto a la pandilla quienes sonreian divertidos.

_- Covarde._ Dijo Natsu cuando el primer ataque vino.

Shino se colocó delante de Natsu quien le llegaba por la cintura y fue decidido a darle una patada a la cara a gran velocidad pero para Natsu iba mas lento que una tortuga y esquivó el ataque a gran rapidez para después a la misma velocidad agacharse cuando uno de los amigos de Shino lo iba a atacar por detrás, como consecuencia el amigo terminó dándole un puñetazo a la cara a Shino.

Shino maldijo y los cuatro a la vez volvieron para atacar a Natsu a la vez pero el pequeño niño esquivaba los golpes sin siquiera devolverlos y así los chicos terminaban golpeándose entre ellos.

Cuando todo terminó Shino y los otros tres chico estaban tirados en el suelo con algunas heridas y llorando.

_- C-como lo has hecho?_ Preguntó Shino intentando no llorar.

- _No he hecho nada, ni siquiera os he tocado, os habeis pegado entre vosotros._ Dijo inocentementa dandose la vuela y llendose junto a Gray.

* * *

><p><em>- Les has dado una paliza a unos chicos que te doblan la edad?!<em> Gritó el anciano haciendo un escandalo sentado en el asiento del director. En efecto, el anciano es el director.

-_ Pero si ni les he tocado._ Dijo Natsu cruzandose de brazos.

_- Natsu! cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? no debes llamar la atención, tus padres te dejaron aquí porque querían que tuvieras una vida normal._ Dijo el anciano enojandose.

- _Pero yo no quiero tener una vida normal! Me gusta ser diferente, me gusta ser fuerte y me siento orgulloso de ser quien soy! acaso se me ha preguntado alguna vez lo que quiero yo?!_ Gritó Natsu mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos de Dragón al anciano.

- _A mi no me mires de esa forma jovencito! Sabes que no me gustan esos ojos Natsu._ Dijo el anciano golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

- _Son mis ojos! los e heredado de mi padre al igual que mis colmillos! Esto es lo que soy y lo que quiero ser!_

- _El que ?! un monstruo?!_ Gritó el maestro arrepintiéndose en el acto de sus palabras al ver el rastro de dolor en el rostro de Natsu.

- _No, un Dragon._ Dijo Natsu mirando seriamente a anciano.

- _Lo siento Natsu._

-_ No, mira viejo, se que soy muy pequeño pero me entero de las cosas, se que mis padres me dejaron aquí para protegerme y que tu solo quieres que tenga un futuro pero acaso me has preguntado alguna vez lo que yo quiero? yo quiero ser como mi padre, un orgulloso y fuerte Dragón y en el futuro quiero encontrar a mis padres, crecer, vivir aventuras y experiencias, formar una familia y para todo esto tengo que ser mas fuerte, para poder ser un Dragón de verdad._

* * *

><p>Natsu miró fijamente la noche subido al arbol. El aire revoloteaba su cabello rosado y sostenía con fuerza su mochila mientras aspiraba con fuerza para después sonreír con emoción.<p>

-_ Empieza mi aventura._ Dijo para después saltar hacia el bosque y correr de arbol en arbol entre la fría noche

* * *

><p><strong>Intentare actualizar pronto dejen sus reviews! ya falta menos para que Natsu conozca a su futura esposa! <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**ESCAMAS ROJAS**

CAPITULO 2: Somos amigos

_cinco años después..._

En un bosque muy alejado del orfanato donde nuestro pequeño dragón se escapó este chico al parecer ya a crecido un poco mas, siendo mas alto y con el cabello mas revuelto y despeinado. Natsu en sus recién diez años cumplidos se encontraba subido encima de un árbol durmiendo. El chico estaba vestido con unos pantalones tejanos largos y una camisa blanca de tirantes mientras roncaba bien alto asustando a los pájaros y alertando a algunos carnívoros de que había carne sobre ese árbol.

Natsu se despertó cuando el árbol empezó a mecerse un poco y se asomó para ver como un gran oso movía el árbol intentando tirarlo al suelo.

_- Comida!_ Dijo Natsu sonriendo amplia mente al ver como el oso arañaba el árbol.

_- Buen apetito!_ Gritó Natsu saltando del árbol cayendo a gran velocidad hacia el gran oso quien soltó un gruñido al verlo.

* * *

><p><em>- La carne de oso esta realmente deliciosa.<em> Dijo Natsu mientras devoraba un trozo de carne que tenia pinchada y cocinada en un largo palo._ - Vivir en el bosque es genial, no tengo colegio, la comida viene a mi, puedo mear donde yo quiera y puedo pelear con cualquiera sin que un viejo este castigándome._ Dijo Natsu terminando de comerse el oso entero para después tumbarse en el paso mirando el cielo.

_- Me pregunto cuan lejos estoy del orfanato, llevo diez años caminando por bosques sin parar rodeando los pueblos y ciudades._ Dijo a nadie en particular.

_- La verdad es que me gusta vivir en el bosque pero de alguna manera me siento algo triste como... muy solo._ Dijo con algo de melancolía recordando a su amigo Gray y a el viejo quien era muy gruñón pero siempre se preocupaba por el.

_- De seguro el viejo estará muy enfadado conmigo._ Dijo preocupado.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el cielo durante minutos sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente le entraron muchas ganas de orinar.

_- Aaaa que me meo!_ Dijo pegando un salto y saliendo corriendo hacia un árbol.

Se desabrochó la bragueta y saco su ajem ya sabéis y empezó a orinar cuando oyó algo extraño.

_- Que a sido eso?_ Pregunto a nadie en particular y amplifico su capacidad en el oído para poder oír mucho mejor pero...

_- KYAAAAAAAAAAA!_ Natsu pegó un salto ya que al amplificar tanto su oído el chillido lo sintió como un millón de gaviotas en su cabeza.

_- Ver e roño e esto?._ Dijo intentando vocalizar tapándose los oídos y mirando hacia todos los lados hasta que encontró el camino por donde venía el grito.

_- Voy a ver._ Dijo saltando sobre un árbol para después desaparecer en el verde bosque.

* * *

><p>Oculto entre las ramas de un enorme árbol el pequeño Natsu observó sorprendido la escena ante el.<p>

Una pequeña niña rubia de mas o menos su edad se encontraba llorando siendo acorralada por una manada de cinco hambrientos lobos quienes no paraban de gruñir preparándose para matar a su presa.

Justo cuando el líder de la manada corrió dispuesto a atacar a la pequeña niña quien no paraba de abrazarse y llorar sin querer mirar a los lobos Natsu saltó delante de la niña y le dio una pata al lobo lanzando lo varios metros en el aire hasta que este cayo con un golpe seco en el suelo para después gemir de dolor.

La niña rubia dejó de llorar para mirar sorprendida al misterioso niño de cabello... rosado? que apareció de repente salvándole la vida de aquel lobo.

Los demás lobos miraron a Natsu y empezaron a acercarse a el mostrando le los dientes y generándole y Natsu sintió risa al ver que los lobos intentaban darle miedo cuando debería ser lo contrario.

Natsu usó sus ojos de Dragón y abrió la boca mostrando sus ahora dientes afilados de Dragón soltando un gruñido ensordecedor y de advertencia provocando que la pequeña niña se tapase los oídos sin saber que estaba ocurriendo y que los lobos huyeran como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Natsu se dio la vuelta regalando le una amplia sonrisa a la niña quien aun no había salido de su sorpresa.

_" Es muy bonita"_ fue lo que pensó Natsu levemente sonrojado mirando fijamente los ojos color chocolate que lo miraban fijamente. La niña tenia el cabello largo y de un rubio dorado y su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran grandes y de color chocolate. Tenia que tener su edad mas o menos y era un niña muy delgada que iba vestía con unos shorts tejanos y unos tirantes blancos algo sucios.

_- Como te llamas?_ Preguntó Natsu ayudando a la niña a levantarse del sucio suelo.

_- L-lucy._ Dijo la niña apenas en un susurro.

_- Luigi es un nombre raro._ Dijo Natsu riendo haciendo enojarla.

_- Es Lucy no Luigi LU-CY!_

Natsu de repente rompió a reír provocando aun mas a la pobre niña quien se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar decidida a ignorar al raro niño de pelo rosado quien se estaba riendo de ella.

_- Gracias por la ayuda y adiós._ Dijo sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

-_ Oye espérame!_ Dijo Natsu al ver que Lucy empezaba a alejarse de el para echar a correr hacia ella.

* * *

><p>Lucy siguió caminando ignorando al niño que se encontraba a su lado y quien no paraba de hablarle mientras ella lo ignoraba intentando recordar la manera de regresar a la ciudad. Natsu parecía que no se daba cuenta de que la niña estaba perdida así que seguía hablándole hasta que al final se hizo de noche y no tuvieron mas remedio que acampar.<p>

Natsu izo una pequeña fogata cuando Lucy se encargaba de recoger algunas hojas para hacerse una cómoda cama para consternación de Natsu.

_- Pierdes el tiempo haciendo eso, no dormirás allí._ Dijo Natsu mirándola sin entender.

_- Claro que dormiré aquí, donde mas sino?_ Dijo Lucy irritada terminando de montar la cama.

_- Dormirás conmigo sobre una enorme branca por supuesto._ Dijo este dejando literalmente blanca a Lucy.

_- Ni en broma voy a dormir allí y menos contigo pervertido!_ Gritó Lucy tirando le una piedra justo en la frente sacando un pequeño gruñido de el.

_- Porque has hecho eso?! lo decía porque es peligroso dormir en el suelo ya que los lobos o osos podían matarte!._ Dijo Natsu frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

Lucy consideró la posibilidad un momento y decidió que el enano rosado tenia razón y que lo mejor seria hacerle caso.

_- Muy bien dormiré contigo pero como me toques te tiro del árbol._ Dijo amenazándolo.

_- Como si tuviera yo ganas de tocarte niña plana._ Dijo este avergonzando la.

_- Como me has llamado enano pelirrosado!?_ Dijo esta agarrándolo del cuello.

_- Te he llamado plana._ Dijo este intentando hablar mientras esta lo estrangulaba.

Después de esa pequeña pelea ambos empezaron a comer las frutas que encontraron en el bosque para molestia de Natsu quien quería cazar algún oso pero Lucy le dijo que como fuera a buscar un oso lo ahogaría mientras este durmiera.

Finalmente la noche llegó y ambos subieron sobre la branca de un árbol para poder descansar. Lucy dormía en la parte mas cercana al tronco mientras el pequeño Natsu iba mas hacia la punta.

Estaban los dos en silencio intentando conciliar el sueño pero Natsu esa noche no podía dormir.

_- Lucy._ Dijo en un susurro sin obtener respuesta.

_- Lucy estas dormida?!_ Dijo ahora mucho mas alto asustando a esta.

_- Ahora no._ Dijo en un gruñido sacando una sonrisa de Natsu.

_-Es que ahora que lo pienso hace tiempo que no veo a otra persona_. Dijo sorprendiendo a Lucy .

_- De verdad?_ Preguntó a lo que Natsu asintió con la cabeza.

_- Llevo unos cinco años viviendo solo en el bosque, a veces me siento solo sabes._ Dijo con un deje de tristeza.

_- Que suerte, yo llevo años viviendo en un palacio lleno de gente, a veces me gustaría estar sola y tranquila durante un ._ Dijo esta también algo triste. _- Ni siquiera he llegado a tener amigos._

natsu pensó en sus amigos en el orfanato y pensó en lo solo que se habría sentido allí si no fuera por ellos y sintió compasión por Lucy.

_- Yo soy tu amigo Lucy._ Dijo sonriendo le amplia mente haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente.

_- De verdad?_ Dijo Lucy acompañándole en la sonrisa.

_- Por supuesto! piénsalo! ambos nos hemos conocido cuando estábamos mas solos! esto es cosa del destino!_ Dijo Natsu emocionado a lo que la niña sonrió estando totalmente de acuerdo.

Empezaron a hablar ya que ninguno podía dormir y descubrieron muchas cosas sobre ellos, descubrieron que eran completamente diferentes; ella era una niña rica que siempre tuvo familia pero que nunca tuvo amigos de verdad ya que los demás niños solo se acercaban a ella por su dinero, descubrió su amor por la lectura y su odio al deporte y a los videojuegos. Mientras que Natsu se había criado en un sitio humilde y sin familia aunque nunca le faltaban las amistades, le encantaba el deporte y los videojuegos y odiaba leer. A pesar de ser completamente diferentes de una manera o otra ambos se rieron muy felices sabiendo que aquello era el inicio de una bonita amistad.

Y así sin darse cuenta ambos niños terminaron durmiendo juntos y abrazados con unas tiernas sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualizare cuando tenga mas de cinco reviews! ya tengo el capitulo 3 preparado y estoy escribiendo el 4, aviso que ambos serán algo trágicos así que prepararos para llorar :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**ESCAMAS ROJAS**

Capitulo 2 Siempre juntos

Los días fueron pasando y con ello los recuerdos que crearon Natsu y su ahora mejor amiga Lucy. Lo hacían todo juntos y eran inseparables. Cada día se bañaban juntos en el lago ( desnudos si, pero da igual tienen como 10 años -.-) y jugaban mojándose el uno al otro y maravillándose con la cantidad de peces que había. Lucy ya se empezaba a acostumbrar al bosque y Natsu le enseñaba a cazar a los peces y le mostraba los hongos que no debía comer si no quería envenenarse. Ambos encontraron una pequeña cueva y decidieron vivir allí durante un tiempo, Lucy decoró la cueva llenándola de flores de todo tipo de colores mientras Natsu iba al lago a cazar peces cada mañana y asustaba a Lucy abrazándola con fuerza y riendo para poder mojarla entera para enfado de esta. Natsu siempre estaba atento por si algún animal salvaje se acercaba a lo que consideraba su territorio y lo ahuyentaba como buen dragón que era y por las noches ambos antes de dormir ambos se tumbaban entre flores y campo y Lucy le contaba cuentos a Natsu sobre Fuertes y valientes Dragones y hermosas princesas que siempre terminaban juntos antes de caer dormidos.

Una nueva mañana sonreía a Natsu quien despertó sintiendo una cabellera rubia en su pecho y sonrió divertido viendo como Lucy lo abrazaba mientras dormía. Este le acarició el cabello y a poco a poco y con cuidad lo aparto sin querer despertarla para poder ir a por comida al lago. Natsu arropó a Lucy y antes de salir de la cueva olfateó el aire para asegurarse de que no hubieran animales salvajes cerca de la cueva. Cuando aseguró la seguridad de Lucy saltó sobre un árbol y empezó a saltar de branca a branca casi volando con una feliz sonrisa en sus labios. Desde que Lucy llegó a su vida se sentía mas feliz, se divertía mucho con ella y ya la quería mucho, eran inseparables y lo seguirían siendo para siempre, el se aseguraría de eso. Natsu le contó a Lucy sus orígenes y lo que era y le costó mucho hacerlo ya que el viejo era el único que conocía su secreto pero Lucy se mostró muy sorprendida y después de unos minutos se calmó y se mostró feliz, no le tuvo ningún miedo.

AL llegar al lago empezó a pescar con lanzas que el y Lucy habían guardado en unos arbustos y que ellos mismos habían fabricado. Natsu cazaba muchos peces, tantos como podía quería prepararle un banquete a su mejor amiga cuando de repente unas voces no muy lejanas lo alertaron y se subió a un árbol para poder esconderse.

Dos hombres llegaron al lago junto a dos perros que olfateaban el aire como locos.

_- Mike estas seguro que debemos seguir buscando a la niña? lleva como dos semanas perdida de seguro ya debe de estar muerta._ Dijo un hombre adulto con cara de no haber dormido en días mientras se sentaba en el suelo para sacar una cantimplora.

- _ Su padre aun tiene fe de que la encontramos sana y salvo, eres un policía Roberto, este es nuestro trabajo, debemos encontrar a Lucy Heartfilia y devolvérsela a su padre. _Dijo el hombre que parecía mas joven y serio llamando la atención de Natsu quien agudizó el oído.

_- Madre mía la que ha liado la pequeña princesa, la están buscando por todo el bosque, solo espero que siga viva._ Dijo el viejo llamado Roberto levantándose soltando un suspiro.

Natsu se tensó cuando los perros de repente empezaron a ladrar y a correr por un camino siendo seguidos por los hombres.

_- Porfin! han encontrado su rastro _ corre Robert que te pesa el culo! Dijo Mike corriendo siguiendo a los perros.

Natsu soltó un pequeño gruñido y empezó a correr a gran velocidad en dirección a la cueva decidido a llegar antes que esos tipos. Lucy le había contado que se había escapado de su casa porque su padre la trataba muy mal desde que su difunta madre murió, si esos tipos creían que se la iban a llevar para devolverla a ese cretino lo tenían claro, tendrían que matarlo antes de separarla de el!

* * *

><p><em>- Lucy despierta! Tenemos que irnos!<em>

Lucy se despertó al notar como Natsu la llamaba y al abrir los ojos vió como este bajaba de un salto de un árbol para después entras a la cueva a gran velocidad y ir a coger unas lanzas y cuchillos que tenían guardados en la cueva en caso de emergencia.

Lucy se alarmó que su estado lleno de ira y miedo así que se visitó y cogió una lanza que Natsu le había pasado para después salir corriendo.

Natsu cargó a Lucy sobre su espalda y saltó sobre un árbol para después desaparecer en el bosque saltando de árbol en árbol con la chica en su espalda,

* * *

><p>Horas después Natsu seguía corriendo con Lucy en su espalda por todo el bosque a una velocidad sobrehumana cuando se repente pisó la nada y ambos soltando un grito cayeron en un gran agujero.<p>

Natsu soltando un gruñido que parecía mas bien un pequeño rugido saltó lo mas alto que pudo pero el agujero era demasiado hondo así que probó de escalarlo con sus zarpas pero el barro resbalaba demasiado.

_- Maldita sea!_ Gritó Natsu de rabia y impotencia mientras Lucy empezaba a llorar en una esquina agarrándose las piernas.

_- No quiero irme Natsu, soy muy feliz contigo no quiero que nos separen._ Dijo esta sin dejar de llorar.

_- No nos separaran Lucy, te lo prometo, tu y yo somos los mejores amigos, estaremos siempre juntos._ Dijo Natsu aguantando sus propias lagrimas y abrazándola con fuerza.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato en silencio cuando Lucy se separó de repente lentamente.

_- Natsu quiero regalarte algo._ Dijo confundiendo a Natsu para después sacar una hermosa bufanda blanca de su mochila.

_- La tejí yo misma cuando tu ibas a por comida, se que hoy es tu cumpleaños._ Dijo esta sonriendo le amplia mente entre lagrimas.

Natsu sorprendido miró la hermosa bufanda y se maravilló con lo suave que era, además de que su tejido tenían forma de escamas como las de un dragón.

_- Lucy eres la mejor! no me la quitare nunca!_ Dijo este abrazándola con fuerza mientras lo que Lucy rió un poco encontrándolo muy lindo.

_- Lucy Heartfilia venimos a llevarla de vuelta a casa._ Dijo la voz de un hombre tensando a ambos niños.

Natsu sin pensárselo dos veces se giró escondiendo a Lucy en su espalda y rugió con todas su fuerzas mostrando les a los hombres sus ojos rojos y sus afilados dientes.

* * *

><p>El rugido de Natsu dejó paralizados del terror a ambos hombres quienes abrieron mucho los ojos y retrocedieron paralizados pero el miedo a la vez que los perros huían aterrados.<p>

_- Mierda! Mierda! ese niño no es humano!_ Gritó Mike sacando una pistola apuntando al pequeño niño de cabello rosado quien le gruñía escondiendo a Lucy detrás de el.

_- Dispara Mike! joder nos va a matar dispara!_ Gritó Roberto cuando Natsu pegó un gran saltó hacia ello soltando un rugido.

El sonido de un disparo dejó el bosque entero en silencio.

_- NO! NATSUUUU!_

* * *

><p>Ambos hombres policías miraron sorprendidos como la niña Lucy agarraba al niño de cabello rosado llorando sin parar suplicándole que despertase.<p>

_- un monstruo.._. Susurró Mike mirando aun con temor a Natsu.

_- Tu si que eres un monstruo! Asesino! Has matado a Natsu!_ Gritó Lucy con ira cogiendo una lanza y tirándola con fuerza rozando a Mike en el brazo.

_- Arrg! estuvo cerca! niña alejate de esa cosa que aun puede seguir viva!_ Gritó Mike apuntando a Natsu queriéndolo rematar por si acaso.

_- Noooo!_ Gritó Lucy protegiendo a Natsu con su propio cuerpo.

Mike soltó unas cuantas maldiciones y m¡ordenó a Roberto que bajara a coger a la niña.

_- Nooo! suéltame viejo! Natsuu!_ Gritó Lucy mientras esos dos hombres se la llevaban lejos de su mejor amigo quien supuesta mente estaba muerto.

_- Lucee._ Fue lo ultimo que se oyó decir.

* * *

><p><em>Una hora después<em>

_- Lucy!_ Gritó Natsu despertándose de golpe entre jadeos.

miró hacia su tripa donde le había dado la bala pero ya no había ni un rasguño.

_- Mierda se la han llevado?_ Dijo a nadie en particular buscando a Lucy por el agujero sin encantarlo.

_- Viejos bastardos... Se van a enterar!_ Gritó Natsu pegando un salto con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo agarrarse a una rama que había en la superficie.

_- Ya voy Lucy._ Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Natsu corrió a una velocidad que los propios leopardos envidiaran siguiendo el olor de Lucy y esos dos hombres decidido a rescatar a su mejor amiga de los brazos de esos viejos que la querían entregar al monstruo de su padre.<p>

Llegó a una especie de colina y miró asustado y horrorizado hacia en frente donde había un barranco y mas adelante una especie de trafico lleno de coches pero lo que mas le asustó no fue eso sino ver que uno de esos coches era un coche policial y al amplificar su sentido del olfato confirmó sus temores, Natsu tubo que agarrar con fuerza la bufanda blanca que Lucy le acababa de regalar.

Lucy estaba dentro, pero eso no fue lo peor.

Lo peor fue que dos segundo después el coche se estrelló contra otro creando una pequeña explosión.

_..._

_.._

_._

_- No._

_- No!_

_- LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado para el pequeño Natsu de 10 años no? que pasara? Lucy habrá muerto? El dragón dormido dentro de Natsu despertara y habrá una masacre? Lucy estará bien y huirán ambos juntos hacia su pequeña cueva? Lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo!<strong>

**Aviso que el próximo capitulo ya lo tengo preparado, lo publicare depende el numero de reviews que reciba XD sino eso posible que tarde un poquito, que mala que soy no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**ESCAMAS ROJAS**

CAPITULO 3: Este olor

_Ocho años mas tarde..._

_- LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_ Gritó Natsu a pleno pulmón despertándose lleno de sudor y respirando agitadamente. Habian pasado ya ocho años y Natsu ya era un joven de 18 años muy atractivo. Su cabello rosado y en punta le había crecido haciendo que algunos mechones se le cayeran por los hombros, su había vuelto mas alto y su cuerpo mas moreno y tonificado, claramente ya no era un niño.

Natsu miró en frente hacia el oscuro bosque intentanto tranquilizarse y evitar llorar mientras su cuerpo no dejababa de temblar. Se encontraba en cierta cueva en plena noche y completamente solo.

Por mucho que se relajaba lentamente sentia el latido de su corazón en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, latiendo con fuerza y con dolor. Miró hacia abajo a su bufanda que se encontraba en sus brazos ya que siempre dormia con ella abrazandola. Sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse de sus bellos ojos jade calleno hacia su bufanda.

_- Porque me has abandonado Lucy? Acaso no íbamos a estar siempre juntos?_ Dijo con voz ronca por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Volvio a tumbarse entre las hojas y las flores que utilizaba de cama para dormir y después de unos minutos volvió a dormirse.

* * *

><p><em>- Lucy! Lucy! Apartese! Lucy ya voy aguanta!<em>

Un pequeño niño de diez años corría desesperado por el autopista esquivando coches y apartando a las personas que se metian en medio de su camino las personas a su alrededor se sorprendian al ver a un niño con el cabello de un color salmon corriendo con tan solo unos pantalones cortos en estado de panico desesperado por llegar hacia donde habia habido el accidente.

Natsu no tardó en llegar y vio conmocionado como un hombre tomaba el pulso de la pálida muñeca de su mejor amiga rubia. Lucy se encontraba en un estado lamenteble, llena de cortes y contusiones y con la ropa quemada. Otros hombres intentaban ayudar a los agentes de policía quienes se encontraban en peor estado mientras mucha gente los rodeaba algunos llamando alarmados, otros cuchicheando y otros incluso tomando fotografías.

_- No la toques!_ Gritó Natsu apartando de un empujón al hombre con gran fuerza estampando lo contra una pared sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero Natsu los ignoró y agarró a Lucy con cuidado de no herirla aun mas.

_- Lucy! Vamos Lucy dime algo!_ Gritó Natsu empezando a llorar al ver como su dulce amiga no le contestaba y seguía con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormida.

Natsu ahogó un gritó de dolor al ver que no respiraba y siguió llorando suplicándole que se despertara inútilmente. De repente recordó que no estaban solos y con algo de esperanza miró a todos los humanos que los rodeaban mirandolo con lastima.

_- No os quedéis allí parados ayudadme!_ Gritó llorando pero los demás no se acercaron ya que ya habían llamado a un ambulancia y estaban seguros de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Natsu al ver que nadie se acercó siquiera apretó los dientes y miró a Lucy quien seguía sin respirar y sin dejar de llorar y suplicarle que se despertara la abrazó tumbándose en el frío suelo a su lado cerrando los ojos y dándole besos en la mejilla mientras le acariciaba el pelo como hacia ella cada noche mientras ambos miraban las estrellas. No supo cuanto tiempo estubieron allí los dos abrazados en el frio suelo mientras respiraba su aroma y lloraba, no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llover, ni siquera oyó el sonido del ambulancia que se acercaba y las voces de los hombres que lo rodeaban, solo los sintió cuando estos intentaron liberar a Lucy de su abrazo.

llevarsela de el.

Algo en su interior se rompió, sintió lo mismo que sintió cuando aquellos policías los habían encontrado en el agujero pero mas fuerte, oyó una siniestra y oscura voz de la nada.

_- Nos quieren quitar lo que nos pertenece, déjame matarlos._

La gente huyó aterrada después de oír aquel terrorífico rugido que llenó todo el autopista de puro terror.

Natsu se encontraba diferente... muy diferente ya que su cabello ahora era de un color rojo y algo mas puntiagudo y sus ojos eras de color rojo sangre. Gruñía a los hombres medicos quienes se encontraban aterrados en el suelo mirando como aquel niño les mostraba sus afilados dientes y les gruñía sin dejar de llorar.

_- Humanos... todo es culpa de los humanos... ellos se han llevado a mi Lucy... por su culpa mi Lucy no respira..._ Dijo sin dejar de llorar.

En sus mejillas empezaron a aparecer algo que parecían escamas y de su piel parecía que empezaban a salir pequeñas llamas pequeñas pero este se acercaba con odio hacia un medico quien empezaba a llorar y a suplicar.

_- Todos los humanos deben desaparecer, ellos se han llevado a mi compañera._ Fue lo único que dijo Natsu antes de caer inconsciente en el frío suelo

* * *

><p>Natsu volvió a despertarse agitado cuando el sol ya amanecía mientras lloraba recordando su tragico pasado. No recordaba que había sucedido después de haber oido esa voz en su cabeza en ese momento en que esos hombres iban a llevarse a Lucy pero cuando volvió a despertarse estaba solo en la carretera y Lucy no estaba. Desde ese dia vivió solo en la cueva apartandose del resto de la población y renegando de la humanidad para toda la vida ya que para el la culpa de la muerte de su Lucy era de los humanos. Nunca se acercó siquiera a la ciudad hasta hoy<p>

Natsu apretó con furia los dientes sintiendo como si estubiera traicionando la memoria de Lucy al tener que pisar la ciudad aunque no tenía mas remedio que hacerlo ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Por alguna extraña razón todos los animales de la zona habían desaparecido y las plantas se estaban pudriendo sin entender porque y el joven dragón no podía morir de hambre.

_- Lo siento Lucy pero para compensarte tomare prestado ( robar -.- ) algunas flores de alguna tienda de la ciudad para nuestra casa de acuerdo._ Dijo con una sonrisa triste acariciando su bufanda.

Sin Nada mas que decir Natsu se puso unos pantalones y corrió desapareciendo en el bosque en un segundo.

* * *

><p><em>En otro Lugar...<em>

Una hermosa joven caminaba escuchando musica por las calidas calles de la ciudad de Magnolia. Su larga melena rubia se movía en el cálido viento y sus grandes ojos marrones observaban con alegría las felices calles de su ciudad.

_- Lucy ten cuidado al cruzar!_ Dijo una mujer adulta viendo como la joven estaba demasiado concentrada con la música.

_- Okay!_ Dijo Lucy con alegría soltando una risita.

Lucy amaba la ciudad a la que se había mudado hace ya un año, había huido de su casa a los 16 y su padre por ahora no se había tomado la molestia en buscarla. Su padre le había contado que había sufrido un accidente cuando despertó en un hospital a los nueve años y que habia sovervivido por los pelos, no recordaba nada de su vida anterior a partir de cuando se despertó en el hospital pero a pesar del tiempo no veía a su padre como a un padre sino como a un señor que pasaba de ella y la ignoraba completamente.

Lucy soltó un pequeño chillido cuando de repente una gran brisa llegó del norte haciendo que casi se cayera de la impresión del golpe de aire.

_- Que brisa mas extraña, casi parecía que iba dirigida a mi._ Dijo algo confundida para después continuar sur ruta.

* * *

><p><em>- Vuelve aquí niñato ladrón!<em>

Natsu se rió con fuerza viendo como el hombre gordito no dejaba de insultarlo por haberle robado la pata de jamon que llevaba del brazo. Este chico se encontraba subido sobre un árbol riéndose del hombre al que había robado con tan solo unos pantalones vaqueros encima.

_- Cállate y ponte a régimen que te hace falta bola de grasa humana!_ Gritó Natsu sacando-le la lengua para después subirse aun mas alto del árbol y saltar a la azotea de un edificio dejando de piedra a todos los humanos que lo habían visto ya que escalaba como si fuera un mono.

Natsu se sentó sobre la azote y empezó a devorar la pata de jamón a bocado limpio.

_- Humanos estúpidos, a excepción de mi rubia todos son unas ratas asquerosas._ Dijo con la boca llena. Iba a tomar otro bocado cuando una gran brisa vino de repente haciéndole caer de espaldas y ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

_- Pero que coño-?!_ Dijo dejando la frase en el aire mientras se quedó paralizado de repente._ Esa enorme brisa llevaba consigo un olor que él reconocería en cualquier lado. Pero no, era imposible._

_- Este olor es de Lucy?_ Dijo Natsu abriendo los ojos a mas no poder de la conmoción. -_ E-esta viva?_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu encontrara a Lucy? Lucy lo recordara?! que va a pasar¿ dejen sus reviews y un beso a todos<strong>


End file.
